Todas íbamos a ser reinas
by HalliwellMB
Summary: Universo Alterno. ¿Qué pasaría si Patty hubiese tenido un secreto que se convierte en la maldición de sus hijas, una vez muerta? Las chicas intentarán protegerse las unas a las otras, pero todo es una trampa. Dark fic. Cuatro hermanas, cuatro secciones: comenzando con Prue, terminando con Paige.


**Hola gente :) me había desaparacido, y perdón por eso, pero Fanfiction me borró uno de mis fics "Todas íbamos a ser reinas" SIN ningún motivo. Recibí una alerta, y decía "La razón es ..." Sí, TRES PUNTOS. Esa fue la razón. Estaba tan enojada y frustrada que decidí no subir nada más aquí, pero creí que era injusto tanto para ustedes como para mí, por lo que regresé y voy a re postear el fic que me borraron y a actualizar los demás. ¡Espero que sigan aquí!**

**PD: No tengo nada contra FF, pero si no me pueden mandar una razón válida, no los puedo tomar en serio. Si tienen algo que decirme, estoy abierta a leer, pero por favor, tres puntos es un chiste. Un chiste malo y pérfido. **

* * *

**Prólogo.**

― ¿Puedes recitarnos el poema mamá? ―preguntó Paige con una sonrisa alegre y juguetona.

― ¡Por favor! ―insistió Phoebe, haciendo un puchero y tirando de la falda blanca de su madre, al igual que su hermanita menor.  
Patty se rió y afianzó el agarre de la canasta que llevababa en sus manos, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Piper y Prue estuviesen detrás de ella, cargando un bolso y una botella, respectivamente.

― Claro que sí mi amor, déjame acomodar las cosas. ―sonrió la madre de las niñas de cuatro, seis, ocho y once años.

Era el primer día de vacaciones de verano y el clima parecía estar del mismo contento y apacible humor que todos los niños, permitiéndoles disfrutar de él. El cálido sol acariciaba la piel de las cinco mujeres, y el viento les permitía disfrutar del sabroso aroma que expedía desde el canasto que Patty llevaba entre sus manos, lleno de comida deliciosa y preparada especialmente por ella. Dejó el objeto tejido entre cáñamo y mimbre sobre el pasto verde brillante y bien cuidado del lugar.

Phoebe se sentó en estilo mariposa, o sea, juntando las plantas de sus pies con las piernas flectadas y con las manos al rededor de sus pies. Paige se acostó de estómago al suelo, apoyando su cabeaz entre sus manos y jugando a sacudir sus pies, compitiendo con Phoebe, quien subía y bajaba sus rodillas, para luego bajarlas otra vez, sin cesar. Ambas reposaban bajo la sombra de un gran sauce llorón en las orillas de un río no demasiado caudaloso, pero lo suficiente como para nadar y jugar en él; como cada vez que su mamá las llevaba a pasear ahí.

Piper y Prue dejaron las cosas que cargaban para ayudar a su mamá junto a la comida. Piper se hizo espacio entre las flores que había al rededor, quedando sin la protección de la sombra del árbol, pero sin importarle; le gustaba el sol, y no estaba tan fuerte. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, por detrás de su espalda y y echó su cabeza para atrás.

― Bloqueador, Piper. ―le dijo su madre, sacando la crema desde el bolso que su hija había cargado anteriormente, y aplicándoselo en los brazos descubiertos por las mangas de su vestido amarillo.

La niña arrugó la nariz cuando sintió las manos de su mamá repartirle el protector solar por la cara, y sonrió cuando ésta le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

― Cuidado al escalar, Prue. ―dijo Patty, sin necesidad de mirar hacia adelante para saber que la mayor de sus hijas se encontraba escalando a la rama del sauce, para apoyar su espalda contra el tronco y dejar sus piernas colgando por una rama.

― ¿Ya? ―preguntó Phoebe insistentemente, provocando una risa de su mamá.

Patty se sentó en una roca, que solía utilizar cada vez que les recitaba su poema favorito, el cual, por costumbre, se había convertido también en el de ellas y, sin saber, marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

―_ Todas íbamos a ser reinas, de cuatro reinos sobre el mar..._

―_ ¡Prue con Piper!_ ―gritaron las más grandes.

― _¡Y Phoebe con Paige!_ ―celebraron las más pequeñas.

Patty asintió, riéndose para sus adentros; el poema original tenía otros nombres, pero a las niñas les encantaba escuchar historias con sus nombres, por lo que, a medida que fueron naciendo y creciendo, cada una había adoptado el nombre de una reina, era por eso, que ese poema, era tan especial.

― _Con las trenzas de los siete años, de los cuatro reinos, decíamos, indudables como el Corán, que por grandes y por cabales alcanzarían hasta el mar._

Las niñas sonrieron relajadas, y Patty no podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Tener a sus hijas junto a ella, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en su vida, la cual era dura, durísima. El padre de sus tres primeras hijas había muerto en un accidente cuando Phoebe tenía un año de edad, y junto con él, la abuela de las pequeñas había dejado el mundo. Estaba sola: Patricia Halliwell, estaba sola.

― _Cuatro esposos desposarían, y eran reyes y cantadores como David, rey de Judá._

Piper se quitó los zapatos y guardó sus calcetines en ellos, y sus hermanas pequeñas la imitaron, en una acción que Prue había realizado antes de subirse al árbol. La naturaleza y esa familia eran una sola, y no había nada que amaran más, que ir a ese pequeño lugar secreto que era solamente de ellas.

―_ Y de ser grandes nuestros reinos, ellos tendrían..._

―_ ¡Sin faltar!_ ―gritó Paige pegando un saltito y parándose.

― _Mares verdes._ ―dijo Piper en voz baja, con una sonrisa.

―_ ¡Mares de algas!_ ―añadió Prue desde su rama.

― _¡Y el ave loca del faisán!_ ―cantó Phoebe, empezando a perseguir a Paige, haciendo sonidos extraños y riéndose con ella, fingiendo ser un avecilla loca.

Prue y Piper se reían al escuchar los grititos de las niñas, y Patty, no cabía en su orgullo.

― Cuidado con el agua. ―les dijo parándose de la roca y acercándose al árbol, para ayudar a Prue a bajarse, pero sin quitarles los ojos de encima a las demás.

― Sigue mamá, por favor. ―le pidió Piper.

― _Y de tener todos los frutos, árbol de leche, árbol del pan, el guayacán no cortaríamos ni morderíamos metal..._

― ¡Cosquillas! ―gritaron Prue, Paige y Phoebe, viendo a la relajada y tranquila Piper como el blanco de sus juegos.

― ¡Hey, no! ―chilló ésta, parándose rápidamente y empezando a correr por el lugar.

Las faldas de los vestidos de las niñas subían y bajaban, y aunque Patty sabía que los colores pasteles que usaban terminarían manchados con pasto, tierra, y corteza de árbol, no detuvo sus adorables juegos y con suma dedicación, observaba a las chicas correr, tirarse al suelo, rodar entre las flores y también, mojarse en el río. Prue y Piper, al ser las más grandes y responsables, se encargaban cada una de una hermana en un pacto tácito, lo que no significaba que Patricia no las cuidara como merecían.

― _Y en el valle de Elqui, donde son cien montañas o son más, cantan las otras que vinieron y las que vienen cantarán._ ―siguió recitando Patty, sonriendo emocionada al ver a las niñas tan unidas y protectoras entre ellas―_ En la tierra seremos reinas, y de verídico reinar, y siendo grandes nuestros reinos, llegaremos todas al mar._

* * *

**Cuando fanfiction borró mi versión original del fic, también perdí todos los comentarios y a la gente que me los había dejado, así que lo siento si no les puedo dejar saludos o responderles :( incluso perdí dos capítulos, porque no tenía guardados todos, así que los últimos dos los tengo que hacer de nuevo...y no me acuerdo mucho de cómo iban jaja perdón si por el cap 18 las cosas cambian un poquito.**

**PD: Esta es una versión corta del poema de Gabriela Mistral, "Todas íbamos a ser reinas". **


End file.
